


keeping my eyes on you, got me on my toes

by banditchika



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditchika/pseuds/banditchika
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Arisa and Tae, only.Latest: Arisa must have really done something awful in her past life to have fallen for this woman in particular.





	keeping my eyes on you, got me on my toes

Arisa's not stupid. Arisa has eyes. 

Objectively, Tae is extraordinarily pretty. Like, "walk into a room and crash into a table because you were too busy staring at her" kind of pretty, not that Arisa's ever done that before, because she has dignity and standards—and... and dignity.

But then Tae opens her mouth. Then Tae _talks_. And suddenly it doesn't matter how pretty Tae is—she's just a skyscraper of a weirdo who's obsessed with rabbits and likes touching people way, way too much.

Seriously. The touching. The _touching_. Tae doesn't know the meaning of personal space; it's like she missed out on the memo that, hello, Arisa a person, not a rabbit. So she could stop putting her arms around her any time now!

Case in point. 

"For the last time, no!"

"But Arisa..." Tae rests her cheek against her workbook, pouting at Arisa over rows and rows of algebra. "You let me touch them earlier." 

"Which is why I'm saying no more!" Arisa holds her pigtails away from the range of Tae's grasp. She's not reaching out for them or anything, but you can never know what Tae might do or what might happen if she's nearby. Better to be safe than sorry. "I already caved once today, so come on, have some restraint or something!" 

Tae's hair falls in a curtain over her shoulders as she pushes herself up, smiling. "Just for today? So you'll let me touch them tomorrow?" She nods sagely before Arisa can retort. "So that's how it is. Alright then, I'll come over to your place in the morning." 

"Wha—in the _morning?”_ No. Hell no, hell no, hell no. “Don't arbitrarily decide to come over on your own!" 

"You're right. That's a little rude, isn't it?" Tae rests a hand on her chin and hums. Arisa sighs—maybe she's finally figured out where she went wrong, but knowing Tae... 

"I'll be sure to bring a gift for your grandparents." 

… And there it is. "No, don't come over at all!" Tae would enjoy it way too much, so grabbing her stupid, pretty, pouting face is way out of the question. Arisa can't say she's not tempted, though. "You're going to see me in class anyways, and we don't live anywhere near each other! Just go straight to school!"

"But seeing you in the morning maximizes my Arisa time.” She says it so matter-of-factly, like it’s just so obvious, that Arisa feels a little stupid for not getting it just on reflex. 

Then she feels even more stupid for being sucked into Tae’s bullshit _yet again_ and throws her pencil down, which ricochetes off the table. Tae catches it and turns it between in her fingers like it’s the most interesting thing she’s ever seen. 

What the fuck. Has she never seen a pencil before? Is that what’s going on here?

“You’re getting, ugh, _Arisa_ time right now. Why do you need more of it?” 

Tae tilts her head, bangs falling into her eyes. Geez, she’s so… why Tae wants to touch Arisa’s hair so badly when she could be the star of a dozen shampoo commercials is beyond her understanding. She’s almost definitely sure—no, absolutely sure—that it’s got something to do with Tae’s stupid fucking rabbit thing, which is second only to her stupid fucking _hand_ thing, and it’s only because Arisa is a sad, sad woman in, oh God, _love_ that she tolerates Tae despite all the red flags that should have her running for the hills. 

“Why wouldn’t I want more of it?” Tae asks, and somehow, without Arisa noticing, her hands have slithered across the table to cover Arisa’s. Their fingers are intertwined, palms touching. Arisa wants to scream. “Arisa time should be all day, every day.” 

“... No, that’s like, way too much. Way, way, way too much.” Arisa can’t pull her hands away, but puts her face against the table anyways just to convey her point. Her frustration. Her… _jes ne sais quoi_ , with the _quoi_ in question being something within the scale of Tae’s sliding, questionable innocence and the almost knowing way she’ll sometimes bat her eyelashes at Arisa, pouting and humming and just—

God. 

Arisa must have really done something awful in her past life to have fallen for this woman in particular.

**Author's Note:**

> it's a drabble collection featuring a ship that has Tae in it, of course the title has to have "toes" somewhere. the title is a line from the song "Toes" by Lights, which i rlly recommend listening to bc it's So Genuinely Tasty
> 
> anyways aritae is good n the source of so much entertainment for me, so i hope to write more for 'em soon!!


End file.
